Bloodline Awakening
by Cerulious
Summary: He's been alone all his life. He's been beaten and scourned and cast aside. But no more. He has the power and now already has the friends and love. What will he do with this power. Will he be the end of Konoha? Or will he become it's greatest protector? Rated M for future Lemons and Language. Godlike Naruto. Naruto Harem
1. Meeting New People and Truth Revealed

**AN: Welcome to my first fanfiction story. I've read many fanfiction stories, good and bad, and I hope this will be good to you guys. I consider myself a more of start from scratch author as in making stories form my own ideas. But I'm going to give it a shot nonetheless. My chapters are going to be long so if you don't like it, don't read it. So rate and review and pls no flame. You can be critical in the reviews but don't yell at me for the very small the things that will most likely be fixed. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto but I wish I did cause I'd be makin hella money :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**'Demon Thinking'**

"**Demon Talking"**Private Messaging +

**Chapter 1: Meeting New People and Truth Revealed**

Most children love their birthdays. They can't wait for their parents, relatives, and friends to give them presents. It also means for some kids that their one step closer to becoming a ninja. To do that I the highest honor to them. To be the greatest. Their birthdays are one of the greatest days of their life.

Except for one Uzumaki Naruto.

He absolutely despises his birthday. He just wishes he was born on a completely different date. He wishes his parents were still with him. He wishes that he had friends. He wishes he could have someone that says who loves him and that he could love back. But none of that can be his. As long as he's the 'demon brat' there's no way that they will think of him as anything else.

But lets get back to the birthday thing. The reason he hates his birthday so much is because he can never go outside. Every time he tries to they always chase him through the village and if they catch him, well, lets just say it's definitely not pretty and usually involves kunai and shuriken.

But alas it just so happened that today was one of those 'special' days. Right now we find Naruto huddled up in the corner of his room rocking back and forth. Naruto has sun-kissed blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. He was very skinny and malnourished. He wore a dirty white T with dark blue jean shorts on.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to me." He sang to himself. He stopped crying a long time ago. He grew accustomed to the fact that he's alone and is ready for the possibility of being alone for the rest of his life.

Yep. It was just another one of those days.

As he finished his celebration by himself he could not help but feel a bit excited. Like the other kids he had the desire to become a ninja. It would not only give him a chance to prove himself to the people but it would also keep the villagers from attacking him. They wouldn't dare attack a ninja.

As Naruto stood up he started to get an eerie feeling. He had a feeling that tonight something is going to happen. Maybe he's just paranoid but it wouldn't hurt to be careful. It _is_ his birthday which just makes it even more dangerous.

He made his way to the small living room to get something to eat. The moment he walked in his front door to the apartment was kicked off its hinges. In walked a pink haired women followed by two tall men.

They were drunk.

This is bad. It's always bad when there drunk. They are a lot more viscous when they drink.

"Take him outside." The pink haired women commanded. He remembered her from the usually times they would capture and beat him.

The men roughly grabbed Naruto and dragged him through the front door.

Bad day indeed

XXXXXXXXX

The moment he was outside he knew he was right when he said something was wrong. Most of the villagers and some chunin have gathered in front of his apartment. They all had this nasty look on his face.

'Great their all drunk. I just hope Ojiisan will get here in time.' He thought as they brought two posts that were wide apart. At the top of each post were long chains that touched the ground.

'Ok that doesn't look good. Come on Ojiisan hurry. There's no way he wouldn't notice this.' And most of the village should be empty considering how many people are here.

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi Hiruzen is having a bad day. First he had a to a monster of a stack of paperwork. Then the council called a random meeting about other random things that he has nothing to do with. All he wanted to do was just stay home and relax and not have to worry about anything. He wanted to take a stroll through the village and just be free at least for one day from the dreaded paperwork. But he didn't want to upset the council and having to deal with them later. So he stayed put.

He never knew what was going on outside.

XXXXXXXXX

Now we find Naruto chained up by his arms hanging in mid air. He had a calm demeanor on the outside but on the inside he was afraid. Afraid that this is going to be the last day of his life.

But he wouldn't show them that. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

The pink haired woman stepped in front of Naruto and turned to the rest of the villagers.

"For years this thing has plagued our village," she started. "But now we have a chance to get rid of it. No interruptions. My allies on the council made sure of this. Now we have free reign to do whatever we want with the demon child. WE WILL HAVE LIBERATION!" She finished the last part with raising a kunai in the air.

The crowd cheered with approval and anger as they armed themselves to the teeth.

'This is going to hurt' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

And so began Naruto's torture. After 5 years of suffering. 5 years of endless nightmares. It was all about to come to an end. ( You get a cookie if you know where that was from :))

They burned him. Stabbed him. Beat him with weapons beyond your imagination.

The worst of it all is that he just kept healing. He kept feeling the pain over and over and over again. It just wouldn't go away. Eventually he lost consciousness from all of the pain he endured.

XXXXXXXXX

His eyes opened as he realized he was in a different place. He was standing in a place completely encased in darkness.

'Where am I?' He thought as he looked around.

Suddenly he heard a loud booming voice.

"Give into the Anger!" It yelled "Hate them! Curse them!"

Then he heard another. "You are the last of the most powerful ultimate warrior race! You bow to no one. You are all their superiors! Show them what you can do!"

Then there was another. But this one sounded a lot more calm. "You have my blood in you. You are my grandson."

He looked all around but could not find where the voices were coming from. He looked in front of him and could faintly see three figures walking toward him. Once they got close enough he could make out what they looked like.

The one on the right was a somewhat short but bulky man probably standing at about 5'5. He had black spiky hair that stood up high above his head. His outfit consisted of a unfamiliar sleeveless dark blue body leotard looking thing that covered his legs and most of his torso. He had on white gloves and white boots with a yellow tip on them.

The one on the left was a man that stood at about 5'8. Naruto guessed he was bulky to but he couldn't tell with the large, red battle armor, like how Ojiisan told him the ninjas back before he was born used to wear, he was wearing. This man also had spiky hair with bangs that hung down his mid chest. He had a large unfamiliar weapon on his back. It looked like a fan but was silver and had four sets of three tomoes on each corner. It also looked like he had a Konoha headband on so he had to be someone from the village. But what really caught his attention were his eyes. They were blood red with three black tomoes in them. Similar to the ones on his fan. Overall he look very intimidating.

The last man in the middle had to be the scariest of them all. He looked to be well over six feet and had a very muscular build. Like the others he had spiky hair as well but his kind of jutted out behind his head with the bangs of his hair somewhat covering his face. On the sides of his head were large horns that pointed in front of him. Somewhat like bull horns but straighter. On his forehead was a tattoo that resonated around a small red crystal that was in the center. His eyes were mostly white with a black dot in the middle. On his chest he adorned a large tattoo covering most of it. Another tattoo also on his left bicep and a chain wrapped around his right. On his arms were red and black gauntlets that covered most of his forearms. On the edge of the gauntlet close to his bicep was a large spike that jutted up. The gauntlets themselves were wrapped up in chains. He wore pants that were wrapped up in chains on his waist and his left shin. On the right leg of the pants it had red flames with a golden outline on the top, stopping at his mid thigh. He wore different colored combat boots, his right leg being red and his left leg black. But the most noticeable feature would be the large black wings on his back. Naruto could tell that he actually used them in combat which can be very useful.

Overall the three of them looked very menacing...and cool.

When he finished observing them he noticed that they were standing right in front of him. He took a few steps back in fear of them killing him.

The one on the right spoke first. "Do not fear little one, we will not harm you." The other two nodded in agreement. " I think introductions are in order. My name is Vegeta." He introduced with a bow.

The one on the right spoke next. "My name is Madara Uchiha." He spoke with a tone of amusement.

The one in the middle spoke last. "My name is Devil Jin." He bowed. This mans voice echoed as if more people were speaking at once.

Naruto stared at them still a little fearful, but spoke nonetheless. "Umm, my n-name Is N-Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced, stuttering a bit.

"You must have many questions," Madara spoke, " Ask and we will answer." The others nodded.

Naruto regained his composure and took a deep breath feeling a bit more confident. "Where am I? How did you guys get here? What happened to the village? And Why are you guys here?" He asked rapidly.

They looked at each other and nodded as if they knew exactly what to say.

Devil Jin spoke first, "To answer your first question we are in your mindscape so to speak. Most people can't enter there mindscape due to what has to happen enter it. You have to be in the most unimaginable pain and have to be enduring it for hours. Even then there is a very low chance that you'll enter it. Nobody want's to take that chance.

Naruto nodded in understanding considering that he was being tortured by the villagers. "Well I guess that answers my third question as well. What about my second?"

This time Vegeta answered, "The three of us have been dead for a long time. Well maybe Madara not so much but me and Jin lived way before the Rikudou Sennin was even born. I am a bit older than Jin but all of us in here are related. When I died my blood lived on through a lot of people until most of those people died. Then Jin was the only one left with my blood. He then passed it on to a few people and it eventually made its way to the Rikudou Sennin. Now if you know the story of the Sennin then you know that he split up the Juubi into nine tailed beasts and also sealing the last of the Juubi's power in himself. That power awakened mine and Jin's blood in him. Therefore restarting our bloodline. He then had three sons and one of them is Madara's father. A couple decades later after Konoha was formed Madara died at the hands of the first Hokage. But he kept himself attached to this artifact called the demonic statue of the outer path which kept him alive. Kind of like a over-powered life support. Before he cut himself off from the statue he had a child. Before I say anymore I think Madara should tell you this." Vegeta finished nodding off to Madara.

"Thank you. Now as Vegeta was saying I had a child with a woman named Mito Uzumaki. Mito was the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and when we had the child it awakened the bloodline again. We named that child Kushina. Before I died I told Mito to tell everyone that she had a child with Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage. Before Mito died she sealed the nine tails into Kushina. She wanted to make sure that thing never got out. When Kushina grew up into an adult she had a child with none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. But something bad happened that day. Kushina grew sickely and the seal weakened. This gave the Kyuubi the chance to escape and so it overloaded the seal with chakra and busted out. In bloodthirsty rage it started to attack Konoha, destroying all in its path. There is absolutely no way to kill a beast with infinite chakra so the only way to stop it is to seal it. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into the only thing it could. Their son. He couldn't bare to ask anyone else for a newborn, since that's the only thing the Kyuubi can be sealed in. Kushina died in childbirth and the Kyuubi breaking out of the seal. Minato died sealing It into the child because the seal requires a soul to be sacrificed. Do you know who that child is Naruto Uzumaki?"

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He has been asking the hokage all his life if he knew who his father was. Now that he found out that the Sandaime knew about it the whole time he grew angry. Angry that this huge secret had been kept from the most important person to know it.

"It was me." He replied, anger leaking off of every syllable. That didn't go unnoticed by the other two in here.

"Yes," Madara replied "It was you. Now when the Kyuubi was sealed into you it triggered a chain reaction. From all the other times of our bloodline awakening and with mine added into the mix it somehow brought us all into your mindscape. Here we've been fighting each other over a petty squabble saying which of us was the strongest. Turns out we're all somewhat of the same strength in our own way. Now when we finished with that we were watching your life play out. And we didn't like it one bit. Those villagers are blind ignorant fools and deserve to die. So we made a deal we would teach you everything we know and in return you must promise us one thing."

Naruto looked at him still angry from before. "Whats that?"

This time Jin spoke up. "You must destroy Konoha." He answered with a sinister smile.

Naruto looked on in shock. Could he really do it? Could he really destroy a place that he loved? Aw who was he kidding. He hates this place. His whole dream to become hokage he realized would be impossible. One there was no way anybody in the village would like him. And also he heard from Sarutobi how the paperwork sucked. But he had one more question.

"Since this is my mindscape, where's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Madara opened his mouth to answer then closed it. The three looked at each other than back at Naruto. "Umm ya, I actually don't have an answer to that question. We honestly don't know where Kyuubi is." He answered as he was just as curious as Naruto.

He looked at the three of them. "Alright i've made up my mind. I'll do it."

This surprised the three of them greatly. "Wait just like that?" Vegeta asked in disbelief.

Naruto looked at him. "Why, what did you expect? For me to rant about how I love the village and that when I'm Hokage I'll protect it with my life?"

They looked at each other. "Well ya kinda." Vegeta said.

Naruto laughed, "Ya like I would protect a village that tries to kill me everyday that's a real laugh."

'Well, kids got a point.' They thought.

"Well anyhow," Madara started, "We are glad that you agree. Before we start we all have to put our essence in you so you can be able to learn from us.(No Homo)"

All three of them held up their hands and pointed them towards Naruto, palms facing him.

"Now, this is going to hurt...a lot." Madara said.

In there palms formed spheres of what looked to be swirling chakra, each a different color. Madara's was a dark purple, Jin's was blood red and Vegeta's was yellow as the sun.

For a few seconds they just stood there. Naruto was wondering what was going to happen until he started to feel a little tickle on his chest. He looked down and saw that on the center of his chest came out a blue orb, similar to the ones in the palms of the others. When it came out fully the three sent their respective orbs toward it. When they reached their target the orbs slowly morphed into the one that came out of Naruto's chest. When they fully went in the orb began to change colors rapidly. It kept going from red, to purple, to blue, to yellow and just kept repeating until it looked like a colorful strobe light. Then it turned black. It looked like an eclisped sun. Without warning it shot back into Naruto's chest.

At first nothing happened. Then all of the sudden Naruto was hit with a huge wave of pain. He felt like he was being torn from the inside out. He was writhing all over the place as he could do nothing to stop it. His body started to grow as much much taller. He went from being 4'2 to being 5'0. Considering he's only six that's really tall. Any baby fat that was on his body completely disappeared and was replaced with pure muscle. The muscle grew to a point where his body just looked like a smaller version of Jin's. His hair spiked up like Vegeta's and he got bangs in the front like Jin's. He also has bangs that are as long as Madara's. In the center of his forhead was the same red crystal that Jin has. When the transformation stopped he blacked out from the pain.

XXXXXXXXX

Despite the long time he spent in his mindscape it has only been about 5 minutes in the real world. During this whole time the villagers were still beating and torturing him. When he opened his eyes he saw all the villagers still ranting about killing the demon and all that other stuff.

He looked at his arms to see that they're still chained. Then he noticed how muscular his arm is. He looked at his whole body and noticed the changes.

'Sweet.' He thought.

"Sweet indeed." He heard someone say.

'Ojiisan is that you.' He thought.

Madara grimaced at the name. "Please don't call me that. That just makes me cringe. Just call me Madara."

'Oh ok.' Naruto replied.

"Well get out of here. Break those chains and kill them." He heard Vegeta say.

Naruto nodded and looked at the chains he tugged just a bit and immediately the chains shattered to pieces. He fell to the ground in a crouched position.

The crowd fell silent, to shocked to say anything after seeing a six year old break a steel chain like it was nothing.

Naruto looked up at them and they gasped. The pink haired woman backed up in fear.

"His eyes," she said fearfully. "T-That's i-impossible." She finished as she fell and her ass.

Naruto looked at her and everybody else and noticed something. 'What's all the blue things in them?'

"Those are the chakra networks in their bodies. You've awakened your sharingan due to having my blood within your body."

'Oh that makes sense. Is their a way to turn it off.' Naruto wondered it's cool and all but those networks look like they can get annoying.

"For normal sharingan users yes they would be able to turn it on and off manually but for you, i'm afraid not. You have so much chakra that it's impossible to turn it off." Madara stated with some pride.

'Oh well.' Naruto thought as his attention was brought back to the villagers.

He stood up and looked at his hands. He definitely liked the new look. His shirt ripped off because of his new size but the pants thankfully still remained although extremely tight.

All of the sudden his body started to get a strange purple aura around him. He looked on with curiosity. A moment later black wings sprouted from his back. They looked exactly like Jin's as he remembers from his mindscape.

He gave them an experimental flap. They felt like just another appendage on his body. He touched his forehead as he remembered there was a crystal there. All of the sudden his head started to hurt as if something was trying to force its way out of his head.

As if on instinct he just let whatever it was out and when he did he didn't even notice that he had his eyes closed. When he opened them the pain was gone and he looked at the villagers. Or at least where the Villagers used to be. They were completely vaporized and he had the suspicion that it had something to do with the headache.

'I was going to kill them anyway. Guess that just saves me the trouble.' He thought as he looked at his work.

'Well better get going. Maybe I should give Ojiisan a visit' With that he jumped as high as possible and started flying towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXX

The Hokage was still sitting in the council room, Kami forbid. He just couldn't take it anymore. Why do they need the hokage to be present to ask if putting dango on the menu in bars is a good idea?

He was starting to get the sneaky suspicion that their keeping him there on purpose. He looked at the calender and saw that it was October 10th. For some reason he had a feeling that Naruto was in trouble. He had hired ANBU to guard his apartment but he still can't help but feel a bit worried. He was going to check on him just to be sure.

"I am going to take my leave from this meeting. This conversation does not require my presence." He spoke with authority as he stood up.

The council panicked. "But Hokage-sama there's also more we need to discuss about the villages safety." A random person on the civilian council spoke with sweat trickling down his cheek.

Danzo stood up from his seat, composure intact, "It is done Hokage-sama. He is dead. We can now sleep at night." Danzo stated with a smirk.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "Exactly who are you talking about?" Already having an idea.

"I'm talking about the demon child. He has been dealt with. The pariah no longer walks the streets of Konoha." He stated smirk still there despite the KI in the room.

The moment he said one of the clan heads jumped out of their seat and prepared to slit Danzo's throat, but was stopped by ANBU.

"Tsume stop!" Sarutobi yelled.

Tsume Inuzuka looked at the Hokage in disbelief. "Don't tell me that your siding with him? You're the one who is always defending Naruto." She yelled not believing that he would just turn his back on Naruto.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow but shook it off. "The only reason I was defending him was because I wanted to make him into a weapon of my own. Now that Danzo has disposed of him I can't do that. Naruto was growing soft. A little too soft. Now that the Kyuubi is gone we don't have to worry." He stated with a carefree tone.

Tsume looked at him with anger and stormed out of the council room. When she turned the corner she saw a boy almost as tall as her with the sharingan staring at her impassively. She noticed the wings to but didn't feel scared because he felt familiar for some reason.

Naruto stared at the woman in front of him. She gave off a vibe that said 'Don't fuck with me'. She was a women in her late twenties, well over Naruto's age. Her appearance was just animalistic. She has long, spikey, untamed wild hair, with vertical slit pupils, and elongated teeth and nails. She had purple fang-like marks on both of her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of a flak jacket and, from what Naruto could tell, a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. Even with all the clothing, he could tell that she was well over a D-cup. She doesn't wear Konoha's headband which just shows how much she doesn't give a fuck.

She stared at him still trying to figure out why he's familiar, "Who are you talking about?"

"Ojiisan. Is what he said true?"He asked again getting a little impatient.

The moment he said that she knew who this was but couldn't believe it. She smelled the air again. It smells like him. She definitely didn't sense any henges so it wasn't an illusion.

"N-Naruto." She asked hopefully

Naruto then remembered about his changes and that nobody would recognize him. He was also surprised that this woman didn't outright try to kill him or call him names. He was even more surprised that she actually called him by his name.

"Umm ya it's me. I'm sorry do I know you?" Now really curious and completely forgot about what he was talking about.

"Oh ya sorry, my name is Tsume Inuzuka. Excuse me for being nosy but were you attacked? The council in the was saying that you were dead?"

That brought Naruto back to what he was saying. His eyes hardened. "Yes I was attacked. Though they did not succeed. Now tell me. Is what the old man said true? Did he never care?" He asked with a hint of anger.

Tsume's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Naruto. He's not really the man you think he is."

Despite his anger he couldn't help but let some tears fall. "Then I really am completely alone." He said with sadness in every word as his heart ached.

Tsume's heart wrenched as she saw how hurt he was. She didn't know what to do so she just hugged him. She let him ball his eyes out. She couldn't help but feel hurt herself when seeing him sad. It made her heart ache too. She would try to figure out why later. Right now Naruto needs help.

When he was done crying he looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Maybe he doesn't have to be alone. Maybe he can have a friend in her.

"Thank you Tsume." He said as he felt a lot better. He now felt really comfortable around her.

"You don't have to be alone Naruto. How about you stay at my compound? Council be damned if I let you stay alone anymore." She said as she was happy that he felt better.

Naruto looked at her in suprise. He weighed his options. On one hand he could stay at his apartment and keep himself distant. Maybe even leave the village. On the other hand he could go with Tsume and live with her. Probably make new friends.

Naruto chose the obvious. "I would love to stay with you." Naruto said with a sad smile as the previous conversation still haunting his mind. All those times the old man has been nice to him were a lie. At least now he has a chance to start over.

"By the way Naruto, what happened to you? The last time I remember seeing you you were a little shrimp with blonde hair and not even close to being as handsome as you are now." She stated with a smirk at seeing his blush.

'Hey guys should I tell her?' He thought as he really wanted to tell her about Madara and the others.

"Knock yourself out. I can tell this girl really likes you so can't hurt to tell her." Madara replied, happy that at least one person actually cares.

Naruto nodded then looked back at Tsume. "Umm can we go to your compound first. I kind of don't want anybody else to hear this." Naruto stated as he sensed some people approaching.

"Sure, just meet me at the compound." She said as she wanted to get there quickly.

"No need I'll take us there. All tell me where to go while were in the air." He said as he made his way to the nearest window.

"In the air?" She asked with curiosity as she followed him.

He turned around and faced her. "Hold on!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his hands around her waist and jumped out the window.

She made a loud eep noise as he started to flap his wings and started to make his way to where he knew the Clan compounds were located.

"Wewhoooo" She yelled as she looked like she was having the time of her life. To make it better he started to do twists and turns and loops. All kinds of flying tricks.

Eventually they made it to the compound, which somewhat saddened Tsume as she wanted to stay close to him like that. She knew he was only around Kiba's age but she couldn't help but be attracted to the gaki. Having scared away her husband and no one to love didn't help the situation.

"Alright lets go inside. Even though it's dark out I bet the gakis are still up." She said as she made her way to the door.

"You have kids?" He asked a little saddened.

"Ya whats wrong?" She asked, hoping she didn't do anything to upset him.

"Umm so does that mean you have a husband?" He asked trying to hide the obvious jealousy in his voice.

Tsume smirked as she noticed it. "Why are you jealous _Na-ru-to?_" She asked trying to embarrass him.

He stuttered, "U-mm n-no." he said, cursing that his stuttering wasn't helping the situation.

She smiled at him. "It's ok Naruto-kun, and no I don't have a husband." She said as she opened the door to the house. She missed the smile Naruto had on his face.

Like Tsume said, when they walked in all of the lights were on and you could hear chatter in the living room.

Naruto followed Tsume as she walked into the living room. When they entered he saw a girl that looked to be in her mid teens. She had brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and large, black eyes. She was wearing light lipstick on and fang-like tattoos on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She was wearing a black tank top with words on saying 'Don't Fuck With This Bitch' showing a generous amount of cleavage. Just from that shirt he could tell she was probably a D-cup, like Tsume. The only other thing she was wearing was a black lace panties so he could see her very creamy legs.

Overall, like her mother, she was drop dead sexy.

"Hana we have a guest." Tsume said she gestured toward Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet you." He said trying to give his best impression but couldn't help but blush due to her clothing. Or lack of clothing.

Hana looked up from a book she was reading and stared at Naruto. "Mom what the hell are you talking about? Since when does Naruto have the sharingan?" Hana asked as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Oh it's him alright. Although the sharingan part I would like to know as well. Tsume stated as she sat next to Hana. Naruto sat on the floor in front of them as he took a deep breath.

"Well get comfortable cause it's a long story..."

When Naruto finished his story he looked at the two women to gauge their reactions. He knew it was a lot of information so he gave them some time to think.

A few moments later he was jumped on and smothered between four large mounds. "Oh Naruto, I never knew your life was so hard! I don't know how any little boy could endure such treatment!" Hana yelled as she cried into his shoulder.

"I knew it was bad, I didn't know it was this bad though! People can be so ignorant! I wish I was there to help you." Tsume cried as she to wept into his other shoulder.

"It's ok really I'm ok. I mean ya it hurt but i'm fine now forget about the villagers. They got what was coming to them any way." He stated as he remembered how he vaporized the those people.

"Well no more. For now on you will be living with the Inuzuka Clan. I won't take no for and answer either." Tsume stated with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled as he was happy someone cared for him this much. "I wasn't even planning on it Tsume-chan." He said with a smirk as he saw the blush on her face. He walked up to her and gave her a subtle kiss on the lips. She didn't resist at all. Naruto could tell that never again will he be alone.

Hana looked at the two and couldn't help but smile. She knows that Naruto will make her mother happy. Tsume was always so lonely ever since her husband left. But Hana couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. She really wished she had someone like that.

Naruto looked at Hana and could see the sad smile on her face. 'So she must be lonely too'. Naruto thought. He looked to Tsume as she could tell what he was thinking. He sees her give a nod of approval as he leaves Tsume's embrace.

He made his way over to Hana and lifted her chin with his finger as he stared into her eyes. "And thank you Hana-chan." Naruto gives her a kiss on the lips. He just met these people and already he has two women in his life.

Hana was so happy. It was the most simple kiss and yet she felt like they had just made love. Staring into his eyes just made her intoxicated. Most people don't live to see the next day when their staring directly into the sharingan but when he was looking at her, she couldn't help but get more excited.

"Well Tsume-chan, Hana-chan if it's not too much trouble I'm very exhausted from everything that's happened and I really want to get some sleep so can you show me to where i'll be sleeping?" He asked as he honestly felt like he was about to pass out any minute.

Tsume and Hana both looked at each other and smirked. "Well Naruto-kun our house doesn't have any guest rooms right now so you will be sharing a room with me and Hana." Tsume said as she watched Naruto's eyes widen.

'Damn, not only do I really like these hot women but I'm going to have to share a bed with them? Kami please keep my hormones in check' Naruto stated as he blushed and replied, "Umm ok if it's alright with you?"

"We'd be happy too. Well lets head to bed guys. Tomorrow we'll introduce you to Kiba. Oh he's going to have a tantrum when he finds out a six year old bagged his mom and his sister." Hana stated as she made her way to the bedroom with a sway to her hips.

Naruto nervously chuckled as he looked over to Tsume and saw that she had gotten undressed. She had the exact same shirt and panties that Hana had. The only difference is that Tsume had bigger breasts.

He didn't even bother saying anything as he just went to the bedroom. Entering it he finds Hana waiting there with a smile on her face. He blushes and just lays on the bed next to her. Tsume joins them with her being on his left and Hana on his right. He wrapped his arms over them as he smiled. His wings instinctively wrapped around them ,protecting them as they would their owner.

'Well life is great'. He thought before he closed his eyes and drifted into a peacful slumber.


	2. Training

**AN: Welcome to the newest addition to Bloodline Awakening. I'm sorry for taking so long to publish this but you know, people have other stuff in their lives. Oh and a fair warning. Naruto will be overpowered in my story so if you don't want to read it, you can stop now. I also want to say thanks to all those people who reviewed my first chapter and are following. You brought a smile to my face. Now enjoy the chapter! Remember to rate/review. I also accept some suggestions. :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**The poll for Naruto's harem that I placed looks like this now:**

**Kushina: 16**

**Samui: 11**

**Tayuya: 4**

** : 4**

**Temari: 4**

**Mikoto: 2**

**Shizune: 1**

**Yuugao: 1**

**Kin: 0**

**Hinata:0**

**Yuugito: 0**

**Fuu: 0**

**Konan: 0**

**Thank you to all the people that voted. But fear not for there is still time. The poll is on my bio so if you want to vote go there. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto but I wish I did cause I'd be makin hella money :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**'Demon Thinking'**

"**Demon Talking"**

**Chapter 2: Training in the Time Chamber**

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the two women in the bed and wondered if he's met them before. Surely he would remember their faces. Trying not to dwell on the past, Naruto got up and stretched.

'Alright guys, when do we start training?' He thought as he was eager to get strong.

"Whenever you'd like. There is a place somewhat close to this village called a Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A year spent in this place is like one day in the real world. You also age as you would in the real world." Vegeta said as he remembered how he Kakarot, Trunks and Gohan trained in it before the fight with cell.

"Yes that would be very useful considering the many things we are going to have to teach you." Madara stated as he thought about how he was going to teach him everything he knows.

'Ok that will be the perfect place. I'm going to get the food necessary for the year spent.' Naruto said as he made his way out of the room.

"Don't worry about food or cloths. All of the food you need is in the chamber. And I'm pretty sure there are saiyan battle suits in the chamber. We left them there just in case we went back. We did a couple of times but it wasn't to train." Vegeta said as he remembered Kakarot's fight with that giant yellow...thing. 'Janemba I think its name was.' Vegeta thought.

"Well I guess I'll get going right away." Naruto said as he left a note for Tsume and Hana.

He jumped out the window and flew on top of the house. "Ok so which direction do I head?" He asked not wanting to be flying around through random places.

"Head northeast and fly as high up as you can. It should be there." Vegeta said as he was watching through Naruto's eyes.

As Naruto flew he couldn't help but look back on how much his life changed in just one day. He thought about Tsume and Hana and about how much they care for him. Hopefully he can meet more people like that.

Suddenly Naruto spotted something high in the sky. It looked like a large sphere from what he can see. Although looking closer, he could see that it ended half way making it look like a half-sphere.

"That's it Naruto. Kami's lookout. Head to the top and go to the temple ." Vegeta said.

Naruto nodded as he flew up towards the large object. When he reached the top he gazed at the structure.

Being so high up, he could see how this would be called a lookout. In the center was a circular structure. Probably the temple that Vegeta was talking about. (I really don't feel like describe it. If you know what it looks like then good for you. If not, shame on you. Look it up on google images.)

Naruto descended down on top of it's surface, blowing out so dust from the momentum of his wings. As he started to walk towards the temple, he couldn't help but feel that he was not alone.

"I sense a large power level inside the temple. Be careful. Whoever is in there, they're extremely powerful. Probably even stronger than the 3 of us combined." Vegeta said as he had a sense on who it was.

Naruto nodded as he was on guard. Hopefully this person is friendly or he would have to flee quickly. As he made his way inside Vegeta told him that the power level was definitely close.

"Whatever it is, it should be right around that corner." Vegeta stated, as he was anxious to see who it was.

When Naruto turned the corner he saw something he did not expect.

It was a large man inside what looked to be a glass capsule filled with water. He had black spiky hair that went in all directions but didn't fall down. He wore a dark orange gi over a dark blue undershirt. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow laces. Over the waist of his gi he wore a blue sash, almost like a belt. (I know this isn't the future Goku look, but I like his DBZ look better.)

"I-I can't believe it!" Vegeta exclaimed as he was looking through Naruto's eyes.

"What, who is this?" Naruto asked as he approached the capsule.

"This man has been my rival for years and I was never able to surpass him. His name is Kakarot, but everyone on Earth calls him Goku. Although I have no idea how he survived all these years. Must have something to do with that capsule." He stated as he remembered how many times he and Kakarot fought and he lost.

"Hmm even stronger than you huh?" Naruto said as he got an idea. He stepped back a bit and reared back his fist. With all of his momentum he punched the glass with the desired effect. The glass shattered to pieces as the water came pouring out. The man began to fall but Naruto caught him, being a lot lighter than he expected.

A few seconds later Goku came to as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He noticed a young man a bit shorter than him holding him. He must have been unconscious cause that would explain why. Then he remembered why he was in the capsule in the first place.

"Hiyah! My name is Goku." Goku exclaimed loudly with a care free tone.

"Kakarot can you please quiet down. You only said like five words and yet i'm already annoyed with you." Naruto said as he covered her ears.

Goku looked at him for a second and then his eyes widened. "Vegeta?! Your still alive?! I thought I was going to be the only saiyan left thanks to this capsule. Your a lot smaller than I remember though." Goku said as he measured Naruto's head to his chest.

"Ok first of all i'm not Vegeta, although he is my ancestor. And second, don't mock me about my height!" Naruto yelled. He may not be short anymore, but it was still a touchy subject.

Goku seemed to stare at him for a bit before he smiled. "Sorry, it's just that nobody besides Vegeta calls me that so I just thought you were him." Goku stated in a lower voice and slight embarrassment.

"Anyway how are you still alive? From what Vegeta told me, the saiyans lived over a thousand years ago." Naruto asked as he could hardly believe someone can live for a thousand years.

"Well Kami had a vision that a young warrior will awaken the saiyan blood after the race has died out. Being only me and Vegeta were left. So Bulma made me a Life preserving capsule that can keep someone the same age and their body intact for 5000 years. Though I only needed 1000. I was to be the one that meets this said person and teach him all of my abilities." Goku said as he was stretching to get the kinks out of his body.

"Well aren't you lucky. You not only get me to teach you but you also get the most powerful saiyan in history. Oh and speaking of training I want to hurry this up and start as soon as possible. Tell Kakarot to bring us to the time chamber." Vegeta said as he hates it when people just stand around and talk when they can be training or fighting. (Don't we all)

"Ok well that's an interesting story but can we please get to training now. I want to start as soon as possible. Take me to the chamber. That would be the best place to train" Naruto stated

"Oh you know about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Ok, well then I guess you should know that Kami increased the time you can spend in the Chamber to 5 years. So get ready to have five years of non-stop training!" Goku exclaimed with a thumbs up as he teleported in front of the door to the hyperbolic time chamber.

Naruto shook his head as he made his way into chamber followed by Goku. When they were inside, the minute the door closed, Vegeta, Madara and Jin popped out of no where.

Naruto almost fell over from the startle they gave him. "What the hell was that?! I almost had a heartattack!" Naruto exclaimed as he was genuinely terrified from that.

"It seems that this time chamber pulls any power source out into it's plane. Even if their in someone's mind." Madara stated as he looked around.

Goku turned to Naruto. "Alright what do you want to work on first?Physical training, Spiritual training, Ki training? We have five years so plenty of time." Goku stated as he wanted to get an idea on what to train Naruto in.

"Yes, now you can be trained by two saiyans, which is way better than one! Plus, mine and Vegeta's moves are completely different which means that your arsenal will just be that much bigger!" Goku exclaimed as he was really excited. This kid might eventually become stronger than him.

"I have an idea. How about each year will be divoted to a respective teacher. The first you will be giving me Physical, Spiritual and Ki training, second will be Vegeta who will be doing the same, third is Jin, one of my ancestors, who will teach me to master his fighting style, and fourth will be Madara, my grandfather, who will teach me all of his shinobi techniques. The last year will be training for whatever you guys think I need to be trained in." Naruto said explaining each roll of his teachers.

"Also Naruto, it's best that I teach you this technique now. It's called the **Shadow Clone Jutsu. **These are solid clones that when destroyed or dispersed will give the information throughout that clones life back to the user. This also works for physical training as well." Madara said as he sent a mental image of the hand sign to Naruto. "Practice those seals and learn the jutsu. Make clones everytime you start your training to do multiple things at the same time." Madara stated.

"Alright Naruto, after your done spacing out you want to start training?" Goku asked as he was watching Naruto staring off into space.

"Sure lets get started."

**In Konoha**

Tsume stirred awake not to long after Naruto left. She looked around and saw that Hana was still asleep and that Naruto was gone. She got up and went into the kitchen to see that he wasn't in there either. A little worried, she went into the living room and saw that there was a note on the table. She went over and picekd it up.

_Dear Tsume-chan,_

_Sorry for not staying a little longer to say goodbye but I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I'm going to be gone for a couple days for training, so I won't be in Konoha. I know your on the council but please don't let the Hokage know that i'm still alive. It wouldn't do me any good if i'm being hunted down. Oh, and don't tell Kiba about me yet. I want it to be a surprise. I'll see you in a few days._

_Love, Naruto._

Tsume nodded in understanding as to not let the Hokage know about him. She wants him to join the academy so if they don't know him as the demon child, he will be able to excel as fast as he wants without people trying to hold him back. Especially with his new appearance, nobody will know that it's him until he wants them to know.

She put the letter down as she made her way back to the kitchen to make breakfast, all the while anticipating his return.

XXXXXXXXX

**First year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Training with Goku had to be the most gruelling thing in the whole world. When Goku told him to do 500 pushups, 500 situps, 500 pullups, then sprint around the chamber 500 times he thought that it wouldn't be that hard with his new body. Oh how he was wrong. At first he struggled really hard to complete the entire exercise. Then after a few days in the chamber it got a lot easier. That's when Goku told him to do it with weighted clothing on. Having got these new change of cloths he now wears a feint blue almost grey weighted gi on with 20 kilos(45 pounds) worth of weight and darker blue sash on. He wore black pants similar to Jin's except with white flames instead of red. On his wrists he wore gauntlets like Jin's except they too were black and they held 10 kilos of weight(25 pounds basically). He wore combat boots that were black as well and on the ankles, he also wore 10 kilos of weight. With all of this weight on the training became much harder but he pushed through it, wanting to get stronger. After Goku was satisfied with his Physical training, though he still preformed the exercises every day, they moved on to spiritual training where he learned to unlock his Ki. After that they started to learn Ki techniques. When Naruto first preformed the Kamehameha it was a lot different then Goku's. His was black while Goku's was blue. His first time was about as big as Gohan's super saiyan 2 Kamehameha. So Goku taught him how to control it and tone down the amount of power he puts into it. Goku also taught him the Kaio-Ken which increases the users speed and strength. Somewhat like the eight gates except without the dire consequences of going full power, though Goku told him to stop at Kaio-Ken x10 unless he needed to. Goku taught him the instant transmission, healing and the spirit bomb thought he may not use that very often since it takes so long to make it. Goku also taught him the afterimage technique which he found to be extremely useful. At the end of the year Naruto was able to do about 10,000 pushups, situps, pullups and laps all while wearing about 500 kilos(1000 pounds and I know that's pretty ridiculous but fuck it, it's my story so I don't give a fuck) in total on his body.

**Second year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The second year was very exciting for Naruto. It was all about learning Ki techniques. And Vegeta had a whole lot of them. One of his, and also Vegeta's, favorite moves he learned was the bang beam. All he does is point his index finger out and his thumb up and raise his arm as if he's firing a gun. Ninja's don't use guns but he liked the concept of the move. He also learned other techniques like dirty fireworks, Big Bang Attacks, Galick Gun, Double Galick Gun, Energy Rings, Explosive wave, Maximum Flasher, Final Flash, Galaxy Breaker, the list goes on. Vegeta also taught him the Energy barrier which protects him from anything that hits him and telekinesis.(You all know what that is).

**Third year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

The training with Jin was almost as grueling as Goku's. Jin's style was a mix between his family Kazama style Self-defense and the Mishima style karate. After Naruto got the katas for Jin's style, which he hasn't named yet, Jin had spars with him to help Naruto with the flaws. Naruto wouldn't call it a spar though. It was more like Jin just beat the shit out of him and told him what he was doing wrong. Naruto, eventually, was able to land a hit on him. After that, Jin started going all out and didn't hold back whatsoever. There was not one time where Naruto didn't finish the spar with a few broken bones. Thanks to his fast healing he just got right back into sparring. Close to the end of the year Naruto was fairing well against Jin. He actually was able to break a couple of Jin's ribs a few times and his leg. Since Jin didn't have Naruto's healing rate he had to eat Goku's sensu beans. Jin also taught Naruto how to harness the Devil's Gene. He taught him how to control his laser and how to control lightning through his punches and kicks to enhance them. When Naruto finally mastered the style, Jin said that he can give it a name. Naruto thanked him and said that he would do it later.

**Fourth year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

This year had to be the most exciting for Naruto. Every technique learned during this year were enormously destructive. Before they even started, Madara had him doing numerous chakra control exercises. Naruto completed water walking, tree walking, kunai spinning and even a exercise called waterfall running(Pretty self-explanatory) though, he was still having trouble with that. Madara knew just about every jutsu there was to know. Even some he only knew. He taught him how to control and master the power of the Sharingan. Eventually Naruto awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan and, to the suprise of Madara, the Rinnegan, when Madara put him through an intense genjutsu called Tsukuyomi. Then Naruto's training intensified as Madara taught him every technique he knew about the Rinnegan. He taught him Shinra Tensai, Tengai Shinsei, Chibaku Tensai, Bansho Ten'in, all of the six paths, and even the outer path. For the Sharingan, Madara taught Naruto the Susanoo, Amaterasu, Kamui, Yasaka Magatama and Izanagi. All bloodlines aside, Naruto also learned many elemental jutsus. Since having Madara as his grandfather, Naruto has all elemental Affinities, with fire being his strongest. Naruto learned how to use shuriken, kunai and katanas. Although he might not need them due to his powerful taijutsu, it's always good to keep the enemy guessing.

**Final year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Naruto expected the last year to be somewhat of a cool down year or a year to review everything. But this year turned out to be pretty eventful. Madara showed Naruto a few seals that would help him with his training. But the one that really mattered was the gravity seal that was placed on him. He still kept the weights on but the seal was like him training in 100x gravity. He was already as fast as Vegeta with the weights and seal on. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he took them off. He might even be as fast, maybe even faster than Goku when he's in his regular form. Naruto was not able to achieve super saiyan though. Goku said he will eventually buy it still ticked him off. Naruto is now able to beat Jin in a sparring match as well as break out of Tsukuyomi. But the biggest event was when he met his 'tenant'.

**Flashback...**

_Naruto was meditating as he entered his mindscape. But this time he was in a different place. Instead of it being complete darkness, he was in a sewer like place. There were pipes that ran along the walls, each a different color. One was red, one was blue and the last was black. He deducted that the red was Kyuubi's chakra, the blue was his regular chakra, and the black was his Ki. As he made his way down the one path sewer, he felt a low rumbling sound. The further he traversed, the louder it got. Eventually he made it to a large room, with the ceiling being way taller than the Hokage tower. At the far end from him, there was a giant cage with a piece of paper in the middle that read 'seal'._

_'That noise is probably coming from in there. Must be the Kyuubi.' He concluded as he walked closer to the cage till he was just in front of the bars._

_'Well now or never.' Naruto thought as he stepped through the bars and entered the cage._

_When he stepped in his hair was somewhat pushed back by some wind. Then it died down. Then it was pushed back again._

_'Is it...sleeping?' Naruto thought as he never would have guessed that the Kyuubi would be sleeping._

_He got close enough so that he could see the outline of the Kyuubi's head._

_'I might regret this later.' "Hey sleepy head, wake up." Naruto said softly as he tapped Kyuubi's nose._

_The large fox began to stir and as it did, torches simultaneously lit up the cage. Kyuubi opened up its large red eyes as it looked at its surroundings before noticing Naruto in front of it._

"_**Ah, so the warden finally graces me with his presence. Why exactly did you come here?" **Kyuubi asked as it saw no reason for Naruto to be here._

"_Well I guess you can say that I wanted to form a mutual relationship. You've been inside me for years so I felt it rude that I haven't talked to you once." Naruto said with sincerity._

_Kyuubi sighed as it relaxed again. **"Well then I might as well get comfortable. Kid,you seem alright. And if it's worth anything, I'm sorry." **Kyuubi said as it remembered all the torture Naruto received from those ignorant villagers._

"_You don't have to apologize," Naruto said as he sat down cross legged, "It's not your falt that the villagers can't tell the difference between the demon and it's container. Let the villagers damn themselves because when I'm strong enough, this village will burn." Naruto said as he remembered his promise he gave to Madara and the others._

"_**I like your attitude kid. Tell you what, I'll keep giving you more Youkai to make you stronger and I'll even teach you some techniques."** Kyuubi said as it wanted Konoha to burn just as much as Naruto did._

"_Ok but what's the catch?" Naruto asked as he didn't believe that Kyuubi would just give away its chakra, even though they have the same motive._

"_**You're a smart one aren't you. The catch is..."** Kyuubi began before it was encased in a red light._

_Naruto had to cover his eyes as the light was really bright. When he could see that the light died down he put his arm down. What stood in front of him was probably the most drop dead gorgeous women he has ever seen._

_She had long red hair that went down to her mid back with a pair of fox ears sticking out of her head. She also had the same whisker marks that Naruto has, just more defined. She wore a small red dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage along with red sleeves to match. She was easily a D-cup, maybe even bigger than Tsume's, but all he knew is that they were big. She also had red stockings on and also red and black high heels. To top every thing off she had nine long tails the were flowing freely behind her._

_Naruto was speechless as he gazed at her body while she was smiling at him._

"_Well I never thought I would get this reaction from my container."Kyuubi said as she stretched a bit, letting Naruto get a full view of her breasts jiggle._

_He snapped out of his trance as he wiped his nose from the blood that was coming out. "W-Well this is your human form e-eh?" Naruto laughed a little nervously as he was still ogling her._

"_Yes, I thought it necessary to be in this form to tell you what the catch was."She stated as Naruto now remembered what they were talking about. "To have all of my chakra and learn from me...you must be my mate." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Naruto coughed as he said, "Wait did I hear that right?! You want to be my mate?!" She nodded. "But...Why?!" Naruto almost yelled incredulously as he could not believe someone like Kuubi would want to be with him._

"_Well I haven't formed a relationship with anyone for years and seeing you, definitely puts you at the top of the 'potential mate' list. Although there's nobody else on said list so that just gives you a bigger chance all together. So will you do it? Please?" She begged pleadingly as she hoped he would say yes._

_Naruto weighed his options. On one hand he could say no and probably be hated by this gorgeous women, and also not get her chakra. On the other hand he could say yes and have another person that loves him. A person that's going to give him power. Oh, and did he mention she's hot?_

_'This is a no brainer.' Naruto thought as he realized Kyuubi was still waiting for his answer. He sighed._

"_Sure why not. I don't see any harm in being with you Kyuu-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_She squealed and latched on to him as if he were a life line. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, you wont regret this!" She said as she kissed him between each thank you._

_'I hope I don't.' Naruto thought._

"_Oh and one more thing. My name is Ahri."(Ya that Ahri. Look on my profile.)_

"_Alright well see you later Ahri-chan." Naruto said as he fazed out of the mindscape._

_'Hm that boy is going to do great things.' Ahri thought as she laid down on her tails as a makeshift bed. 'Oh man, I forgot to tell him to change the mindscape. Oh well I tell him the next time he visits.' She said as she drifted off to sleep._

**Flashback End**

Ever since that day Naruto has increased his physical training due to the Ahri's chakra now going into his coils even more. He now trains at 500x Earth's normal gravity and moves freely with it. He still kept the weights on and even increased them to total about 1000 kilos (2500 pounds :)). With the seal and weights on, he is definitely stronger than Vegeta, even when he goes first level super saiyan. He's also just as strong and fast as Goku when he goes super saiyan. Naruto would estimate that if he took the seal and weights off, he would be able to match the strength and speed of a super saiyan three Goku and may be stronger than a super saiyan three Vegeta(I know it's against canon but I felt like using him). Naruto also mastered all of the chakra control exercises. His level of chakra was even higher than a Hokage, not including the Ahri's chakra. He's now able to use about three tails worth without having the risk of going crazy.

**Present Time**

Naruto was standing in front of all of his sensei as he started to take the weights off. Today was the last day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he would go back to Konoha. Goku told him to take the weights and seal off on the last day to get used to regular gravity again. When Naruto took off the last weight which was his gi. He immediately felt a complete difference to his body. He felt light as a feather and he still didn't even take his gravity seal off. Naruto bit his thumb and wiped the blood horizontally on his chest. An intricate pattern of seals appeared and he put his finger in the ram seal and yelled "Release!" and when he did the seal disappeared. Naruto looked at his hand and flexed it a bit. He saw a rock on the ground and picked it up. He threw across the plane and then it just disappeared. Naruto opened his hand and you could see the crushed rock in it.

"I feel...good!" Naruto said as he did a couple of punches and kicks to test his speed.

"You know the drill Naruto. Me and Vegeta are going to test what level your on par with. We know your stronger than us at super saiyans one and two. So let's see super saiyan three." Goku said as he powered up to ssj3 as did Vegeta.(I know it's not canon but i'm using him anyways)

Naruto smiled as he got into the now dubbed 'Devil Fist' stance. It looked like a regular boxer stance but his arms were a little more extended and his arms in front of his face, left arm forward with his knees slightly bent.(Jin kazama's stance in tekken 6)

"Remember, no ninja techniques. Just regular strength, speed and any Ki techniques you can use." Goku stated as he got into his stance.

"Now, lets begin." Vegeta said as he disappeared followed by Goku.

Naruto moved his left arm to his side as he blocked a kick from Vegeta. He ducked as Goku appeared, kicking where his head used to be. Naruto knocked Vegeta's leg away and punched him in the stomach as he grabbed Goku's leg with his left hand and pulled him down until his jaw collided Naruto's elbow. Naruto then threw Goku towards where Vegeta landed after he hit him.

Naruto smiled as he was finally the first one to get a hit, on both of them too. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw that they weren't there. Before he knew it a fist collided with his stomach. Naruto's mouth was open in a silent scream as Vegeta then started hitting him with a barage of punches and kicks. He punched him in the gut again before his hand glowed into a Galick Gun and blasted Naruto away. Naruto shakily got up as he dusted himself off.

'Well that hurt.' He thought as he got back into the Devil's fist stance. He then saw Vegeta start to charge at him. But something was wrong.

'Wait, where's...' He thought before a wild sense kicked in and he quickly used instant transmission to teleport behind Goku and kicked him in the back as Vegeta came into the frey. Now he found himself dodging punches from both Goku and Vegeta as they threw them as fast them as they could.

'I can't keep dodging like this. I have to step it up a notch.' Naruto thought as he yelled. "Kaio-Ken!" Red fire surrounded him as he started to retaliate. He grabbed onto Vegeta's right arm with his left as he span around and kicked Goku in the face. Pulling Vegeta down by his right arm, Naruto uppercut Vegeta but kept him In place with his arm. He then punched him in the face again and let his arm go as Vegeta staggered. Naruto then moved to the side as he span and kicked a charging Goku in the back of the head as he went flying. Naruto then charged in under him and threw his leg up as he kicked him in the gut. He flew up as Goku was still a bit dazed and drop kicked him in the back as Goku went flying towards the ground. Naruto then powered up a Ki blast and shot it towards Goku's descending form causing a small explosion. From behind him, Vegeta charged up a Maximum Flasher and blasted it towards Naruto. Naruto turned around as he sensed something coming towards him but was too late as the blast hit him square in the chest and sent him flying right into Goku's knee, who had recovered from Naruto's previous onslaught. Naruto grunted as Goku moved in front of him and kicked him in the back making him go flying In the air. Goku then IT's (I'm going to call Instant Transmission that sometimes) Behind Naruto and kicked him in the back of the head making him spin towards. Goku IT's again and drop kicked him so he would hit the ground harder. When Naruto finally fell, Goku appeared right in front of him and charged a Kamehameha with his right hand right in front of Naruto's face.

Not wanting to meet this technique at such close range, Naruto struggled painfully and used Instant Transmission to teleport behind Vegeta, who was watching Naruto get his ass kicked and drop kicked him with as much power as he can muster. Vegeta went flying and ended up hitting into Goku as they went tumbling a few feet.

Naruto put his hands in a familiar position. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Naruto began as the black orb formed in his hands.

Goku and Vegeta both got up as they saw what Naruto was doing. Vegeta spread his arms as yellow orbs covered in electricity appeared in both hands. Goku as well started to form his own Kamehameha wave.

"HA!" Naruto yelled as he fired his blast towards Goku and Vegeta

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled as he brought both hands together and fired his blast towards Naruto's.

"HA!" Goku doing the same.

Goku and Vegeta's blast both merged together creating a large green blast as it smashed into Naruto's black Kamehameha. The blasts being so strong it created a large half green half blue sphere in mid-air. Slowly green started to overtake the ball as Goku and Vegeta's blasts were stronger.

"Hnn," Naurto grunted. 'It's too strong. I didn't anticipate the fact that they would merge. If I don't do something quick, that thing is going to hit me directly. Hmm, I guess I have to use it.' Naruto thought as he began to yell and his body started to get more defined and larger than it already is.

"Kaio-Ken...Times 10!" Naruto Yelled as his body was incased in red fire again and his hair turned red.

A large surge went through his Kamehameha as Naruto's wave began to overpower Goku's and Vegeta's combined power.

Goku and Vegeta both yelled as they too struggled to overpower Naruto's blast.

'Wow, he's really strong! To be able to maintain a 10x Kaio-Ken Kamehameha, while trying to overpower both me and Vegeta. This kid is crazy.' Thought as Naruto was still overpowering them.

'Darn it, I will not be overpowered by him. Especially when I'm using my strongest attack. Alright, that's it. I'm going all out. I can't believe he's making me do this.' Vegeta thought as he yelled again and pushed almost all of his power into the blast.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?! You're using too much power! He may not be able to handle it!" Goku yelled as he didn't think Vegeta would actually try to kill Naruto.

"Shut up Kakarot! I know what I'm doing! Sometimes you have to push a saiyan past his limits in order for him to get stronger." Vegeta yelled as he kept pushing his power into the blast.

"Fine." Goku said as he yelled and started to push in his power as well.

Naruto's arms started to hurt as he felt the pressure of their combined power and the Kaio-Ken start to take effect on him.

'Alright I have to step it up again. Sorry Kakarot. But I would say this situation definitely calls for some drastic measures.' Naruto thought forgetting that this was supposed to be a friendly spar.

Naruto's body started to get even bigger as the red fire intensified. "Kaio-Ken...TIMES 20!" Naruto yelled as he pushed every ounce of power he had into his Kamehameha.

Immediately the large sphere was completely encased in black as Naruto won their fight for power and a large explosion blew Goku and Vegeta away.

Naruto panted as he looked at the crater that the explosion created and dropped down to one knee in exhaustion and pain as using a Kaio-Ken at 20x really took a toll on his body as he had no more energy left.

He looked up and saw a battered Goku and Vegeta walking towards him, their cloths almost completely ripped off.

"Well I couldn't have done it better myself." Goku said as he staggered a bit. Pretty exhausted after taking a hit from that blast.

"And you didn't trust me Kakarot." Vegeta said as he grinned at Goku.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he didn't know what was going on.

"Well it was genius's here idea to have us use all our power in the blast. That's why you had so much trouble." Goku stated as he pulled out two sensu beans and handed the other one to Vegeta.

Naruto stood up as Ahri's healing factor kicked in and he already almost felt as good as new.

"Heh, you guys are crazy." Naruto said as went back to the Time Chamber or 'Home base' as he called it. He walked in and greeted both Madara and Jin.

"So Naruto, how'd it go? I didn't see much from here but I did see a very large explosion." Madara asked as he saw Naruto enter the chamber.

"It went well. I ended up winning our 'spar' if you can call it that. I can beat Vegeta and Goku at full power without my Ninja skills when their in ssj3." Naruto stated with pride.

"Well Naruto tomorrow we'll be leaving the chamber so get some rest so your body will be fully replenished." Goku said

"Alright, well see you guys later." Naruto waved as he flopped down on his bed, falling a sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"That boy, he's going to become very strong, isn't he?" Madara asked as he looked at Goku, Jin and Vegeta.

"Definitely. He may even get stronger than me when he's older." Goku said as he thought of the possibility.

'Yes, strong indeed.' Madara thought as he went back to his business.


	3. The Return and The Academy

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 3 of Bloodline Awakening. Sorry for the chapter coming out so late but there were many things I have to do. I don't really feel like giving you a list of reasons why because I know you've heard stuff like this before and are probably tired of listening to it. Though I will say this. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yep July 29 and i've been doing a lot of things to set up the party. Another thing I want to say is that this story will be on hiatus until I get the chapter out from another story that I will be starting. Once I have the first chapter I will be switching back and forth between this story and the other. So on that note, on with the new chapter.**

**Here are the results from the poll:**

**Kushina: 54**

**Samui: 34**

**Mikoto: 33**

**Karui: 32**

**Konan: 21**

**Fem Gaara: 18**

**Those are the six that you all have chosen. They will be added to the harem. Thank you all for voting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto but I wish I did cause I'd be makin hella money :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**'Demon Thinking'**

"**Demon Talking"**

**Chapter 3: The Return and the Academy**

Naruto woke up with a yawn as he sat up from his bed. He looked an saw Vegeta and Goku sparring, Jin was perfecting his Kata's and Madara was leaning against the wall, reading a book.

Naruto got up and did his morning routine,after he was done he put new cloths on that Goku made for him. Over a white shirt he wore a non-weighted black gi, like Goku's except a different color, tied down with a white sash. On his arms he wore white gauntlets similar to Jin's just without the spike and the metal on the back, instead replaced with the Uzumaki family symbol.(The gauntlets Jin wears in Tekken 4, just instead the Uzumaki symbol on the back of the hand). He also wore baggy ANBU like pants with black steel-toed combat boots.

Naruto's actual physical appearance changed a lot over the years. He no longer had his wings as he found out how to merge them into his back making them look similar to the tattoo on his chest. He now has hair almost exactly like Madara's except for it being more spikier at the top. His eyes change mostly too. Madara transplanted his Mangekyo Sharingan into Naruto's so he immediately got The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(EMS). He always kept the EMS in his right eye and the Rinnegan in the his left. His face got a lot more toned now having all baby fat(If there was even any) gone and replaced with a handsome face that would make many men jealous. He also got a lot taller, standing at about 5'6 which is pretty tall for an eleven year old, and he hasn't even hit his growth spurt yet.

Appearances aside, Naruto felt like he still needed work and could get better. But Goku said that he had a surprise for him and that it would help with his saiyan transformation but told him that he would give it to him on the last day.

Excited, after he was done getting dressed, he made his way over to Goku who had finished his spar with Vegeta.

"Hey your up! Well how do you feel? Are you ready for you present?" Goku said as he smiled with a big grin at Naruto.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kakarot to not be so loud. And yes, I am ready for whatever you dish at me." Naruto said as he picked at his ear thinking that his eardrums were just busted.

"Ok but I must warn you I actually don't know if this is going to work. Since you're not a full saiyan, you won't be able to go Super Saiyan. But you may be able to go into something that even surpasses that. This form is called a super saiyan god I only used this once and I'm not able to maintain this form long. Maybe you're a special case. So I'm going to give this power to you. " Goku said as he moved a little further from home base.

Naruto nodded as he followed him. When Goku stopped he spoke again, "Right here should be good. Now hold my hands, I'm going to transfer the necessary energy to you. I want you to power up ok. It will be a lot easier. This is going to be the last thing I do. Giving you this energy is like giving you my soul. It will kill me so this is goodbye for now." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta

Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked. "Guess i'll see you in the after life. Goodbye Kakarot."

Goku saluted to him and raised his arms in front of him. Naruto powered up grabbed on to them as he waited to see what would happen next. Goku powered up to super saiyan and he seemed to gather up ki as his body started to glow a bit. A moment later, Goku's body was encased in blue flame that rose high up in the air before going towards Naruto. Goku's whole body became part of the flames and went into Naruto as well. The moment it reached him the flame turned black and encased his body completely, almost looking like an Amaterasu. Naruto started to raise up in the air against his will but he didn't panic as it felt very natural to him. His body gave off pulses of black ki as he was encased in a black orb, removing him from sight. The pulses stopped and the orb began to disappear as Naruto lowered toward the ground.

His physical appearance changed slightly as his hair stood up a bit more and his body was a little slimmer. His hair also was now a reddish-purple color kind of like Kaio-Ken but with a noticable hint of purple.

Naruto looked at his hands and balled them into a fist. " I feel great! This is the best feeling ever! What is this?!"

"He just gave you the power essence of 6 pure-hearted, which is the only way to reach this level of power It is beyond the power of a super saiyan but he wasn't able to keep the transformation for long due to his body not being able to handle it. You on the other hand seem to maintain it like how we do it with our super saiyan transformation. He would be proud of you Naruto." Vegeta stated as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him.

Naruto smiled back as these were the times that he really liked Goku and didn't want to strangle him to death.

"Thank you Vegeta...Goku." Naruto said, as that was the first time he didn't say Kakarot.

"Well after your done, can we get out of here? We have a lot of business to take care of in Konoha." Jin said as he walked over to them with Madara.

"Sure no problem. Goku, remember our plan and that you can't interfere with any battles that go on unless it threatens the entire planet. Not any fun if I knew I had you to help me every time." Naruto said as he powered down, forgetting that he was transformed.

Goku nodded and started towards the door to the chamber. "Well say goodbye to the chamber. This is most likely going to be our last time seeing it. It only had about five years of use left so we used up all of our time." Goku said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Well i'll see you guys later." Naruto said to Madara and the others as he waved his goodbye.

"We'll keep in touch." Madara said as the moment Naruto stepped out, they fazed out of existence.

Naruto breathed in some fresh air and then went through some hand seals and yelled "Transform!"

His body was encased with smoke and when the smoke cleared, it revealed a 5'0 younger looking Naruto. He still had the same outfit on he just looked younger and was shorter. He also henged his eyes so they didn't show the Sharingan or Rinnegan. Also the crystal from his forehead was removed as well.

"Alright, later time chamber." Naruto said as her blasted off towards Konoha. When he got close he landed and started to walk the rest of the way.

**Konoha**

On the bright sunny day hovering over Konoha, two chunin guards were bored out of their minds. Nothing, and they literally mean nothing, has happened at all. Not even visits or teams coming back from missions. Absolutely nothing.

"Man this sucks. I want some action! Why are we the one's that always have to get suck with guard duty?" The first chunin exclaimed as he threw his hands up in exageration.

"Shut up Izumo. I hate it just as much as you do but it makes it even more annoying for me to have to listen to you complain all the time. Starting to give me a headache." The second said as he rubbing his head in feint pain.

"Ah, but Kotetsu..." He cut himself off as he spotted a small figure approaching.

They both straightened up as the figure got in front of them.

"Halt state your business." Kotetsu demanded

"My name is Kazuya Mishima. I am here seeking refuge as I have no place to live." Naruto said as he thanked Jin for the alias.

"Alright, an escort will take you to the Hokage tower. He will address the situation." Kotetsu said as he did a strange whistle and a familiar female appeared in a standard jounin outfit.

'Tsume-chan!' Naruto thought but kept his composure though he couldn't fight down the blush that appeared on his face.

"Tsume-san, escort him the Hokage tower." Kotetsu told her as he motioned towards Naruto.

"Are you trying to order me around punk?" Tsume asked as she gave Kotetsu a look.

He started sweating, "No ma'am. Would you please so kindly escort these two gentleman to the tower?"

"That's more like it. And as a matter a fact I will. Thank you for asking so nicely." She said with a smirk as she motioned for Naruto to follow her, now noticing his blush.

"Do I know you?" Tsume asked as she looked at Naruto confused cause she thought she's seen this guy before.

"It's me Tsume-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Tsume's eyes widened as she gave him a big hug, "Naruto-kun! Oh it's been so long. How have you been." Tsume asked as she was hugging him between her large mounds.

"Um first of all I can't breath," He said as she noticed his face being smothered. "Second I'm Kazuya to the public for now. The only people that can call me by my real name is Hana-chan, you and Kiba-san once I meet him. Third, I've only been gone for five days." Naruto stated as he wanted to set the rules on when to be called by his real name.

"Oh well it felt like a few years. Oh ya and the academy starts in a few days so your right on time. It's good that you came early. Now you can meet Kiba early hopefully bond with him. It's always good to have a friend already before the first year." Tsume said as she wanted Naruto to make friends with people his own age(That's in the academy now).

"Ya well let me get instated with the Hokage first. Then we'll go to the compound." Naruto said as he wanted to get this over with

His expression became emotionless as they made it to the Hokage tower. He still remembered about how the Hokage actually felt about him and he didn't want to go out and try to kill him. But if he provokes Naruto then he will gladly put him out of existence. Naruto made it to the entrance to his office. He remembered all of those times where he would look up to him and ask him for things, but then finds out it's all a lie.

He took a deep breath and nodded to Tsume since she seemed to be waiting for confirmation when he's ready to enter.

Tsume stopped in front of the door cause she knows that if she rushes this, Naruto just might flip out and do something that he's going to regret.

When they entered they found the Hokage leisurely doing paperwork behind his desk facing the door. Naruto could tell that he was distraught and chuckled in his mind as the old man could just use shadow clones to do the paperwork for him.

"Ah, Tsume-san how are you doing? And who is this that you have brought with you?" Sarutobi asked, curious about the newcomer.

Naruto stepped forward. "Greetings Hokage-_sama_," Naruto started, straining a bit on the sama. "My name is Kazuya Mishima. I was hoping that we could be instated as civilians in the village. We have no money so I would like to join the academy so I could become a ninja." Naruto said as he bowed.

"Ah yes it's always good to have new citizens join us. But unfortunately we have no current apartments or houses open at the moment..."

"They could stay with me." Tsume said cutting him off. She looked at Naruto and smiled as he did back.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage. "Hmm, that could work. As long as they behave their welcomed to stay with the Inuzuka's. The academy will open tomorrow so you can join that and you'll go through to see if you're capable of being a ninja." Sarutobi said as he signed some papers and handed them to Tsume.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Tsume said as she bowed followed by Naruto and Goku.

They walked out of the office and stopped in front of the window. "Alright Naruto, lets go to the compound, Kiba should be home any minute from playing with his friends so we should get there quickly. I want to suprise him." Tsume said as she waited for Naruto to fly with her.

Naruto nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Brace yourself. First time kind of sucks." He said before putting his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead.

A moment later they disappeared and reappeared inside of the compound next to Hana who was in the kitchen sitting at the table. She was wearing the same thing she did when Naruto slept in the bed with them.

Hana looked up from her paper as she sensed someone there and saw Tsume with some person that she somewhat recognized.

"Hey mom, who's this?" Hana asked.

"Actually, you know exactly who this is." Tsume said as Naruto stepped forward.

Hana stared at Naruto a bit confused. She honestly didn't know who this was but knew she knew him.

Naruto looked at himself and then face palmed. "Oh right." Naruto realized as he put his fingers in ram seal and yelled "Kai!" and he reverted back to his true form.

She stared into his Sharingan and Rinnegan and was still a bit confused. She then looked at the crystal on his forehead and saw it as a dead giveaway.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed in realization as she hugged him. She was just now hoping he would come back soon and, as if Kami answered her, Naruto just popped in.

"Nice to see you too Hana. Is Kiba back yet?" Naruto asked as he wanted to meet the only other male in the house.

"He should be back soon. He only left the house about two hours ago to play with his friends so he should be back any minute now." Hana said as she looked at the clock.

As if on cue, they heard the front door open. "I'm home." they heard as the patter of footsteps came closer towards the kitchen.

Kiba entered the kitchen and noticed his mother leaning on the counter while Hana was hugging onto some guy.

"Umm Hana, who's this?" Kiba asked as she never mentioned having a boyfriend. The weirdest part was that this guy didn't look that much older than Kiba.

Hana let go of Naruto and introduced him. "Kiba, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, as you know this is Kiba." She said motioning to each respective person.

Kiba stared at Naruto for a good 5 minutes sizing him up. "I can tell your alpha male material just by looking at you. How did you meet them and when?" Kiba asked genuinely curious.

Naruto looked at Tsume who nodded, giving him the ok. "Well lets sit down. It's kind of a long story." They all sat down and gave Naruto their attention.

Naruto told Kiba about the Kyuubi and how it was sealed inside of him. He told him about the beatings and tortures he endured and about the most memorable one that lead him to meeting Jin, Madara and Vegeta. He then told them about his training and revealed only a little bit of the techniques as he wanted it to be a suprise. What he didn't tell him was the fact that he wanted to be rid of Konoha. He would eventually but it wasn't the right time at the moment.

"Wow you had a tough life man. Sorry I didn't hang around with you but I was busy training with Akamaru to even go out. Those damn ignorant villagers. One day, their going to get what's coming to them." Kiba said in anger for the villagers and sympathy for Naruto.

"Think nothing of it Kiba. You didn't know that I even existed and to know that if you did you would go out of your way to help me, then I'm very grateful." Naruto said as he smiled. 'Although those villagers are going to get what's coming to them.

Kiba smiled back and looked at Hana and his mother. "So is Naruto going to be staying with us?" Kiba asked as he would really like an older brother figure in his life.

They all nodded as Tsume spoke up. "Yep. And if you'd like he can stay in your room. I'm sure your bed is big enough for the two you right?"

Kiba nodded and motioned to Naruto. "Come on! Lets head to my room. I want to show you some cool games I got. Hey maybe later on today we could go out and you can meet Shikamaru and the others. Their really good friends and you can trust them." Kiba said as he was really excited and wanted Naruto to meet everybody.

"Sure Kiba." Naruto smiled as his excitement was rising as well.

Tsume and Hana smiled as they were thinking how happy Naruto and Kiba are. They just met each other but they seem like they've been brothers for years.

**The Next Day**

After Naruto met the rest of Kiba's friends, telling them a little bit less than he told Tsume, Hana and Kiba, He and Kiba went straight home and basically fell straight to sleep.

Naruto was the first to wake up as he seemed to always be. He made his way to the kitchen as he made himself a bowl of cereal. After he was done he looked at the clock and saw that the academy would start in about half an hour so he went to wake up Kiba as he seems to not be a morning person.

As he entered the room he saw Kiba sprawled out on the bed. Naruto chuckled as he went over to Kiba and got a wicked idea.

He carefully opened Kiba's eyelid and stared into it with his Sharingan. He then cast a genjutsu on him letting Kiba see his wildest dreams, before Naruto appeared and took them away.

Immediately Kiba woke up and looked around, then glared at Naruto. "Dude?! What the fuck did you do that for?!" Kiba exclaimed as he's already starting to hate Naruto being here.

"Kiba I never would have took you for a furry lover? Well I guess everybody has a side to them that you might not want to know. Also could be the fact that your an Inuzuka and you hang around nothing but dogs." Naruto said as he smirked at Kiba.

Kiba still kept his glare but he didn't say anything. He got up and got dressed then made his way to the kitchen. When they got there they saw that Tsume and Hana had already were already there, probably waking up from the noise Kiba made.

"Sounded like you guys were fighting, everything alright?" Tsume asked.

"Oh everything's fine. Just that Kiba didn't seem to agree with my methods of waking him up." Naruto said as he smirked again at the glare Kiba was giving him.

"Well after your done brooding Kiba eat some breakfast. You have twenty minutes until you go to the academy. I want you to pack everything up and be ready before it's time to go." Tsume said to Kiba who nodded as he finished his breakfast and he ran to his room to get ready. She looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, though I don't need much." Naruto said as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed in a meditative position.

Ten minutes later Kiba came out into the kitchen with his gray overcoat. "Ready to head out?" Kiba said with a grin on his face.

Naruto nodded as they both waved goodbye to Tsume and Hana and started to head to the academy.

While they were walking they started talking about random things and what they thought the academy would be like. Though Naruto really didn't give a shit he still talked about it, thinking it would make Kiba feel better.

When they arrived they noticed that they must have been early considering that there was a large group of kids gathered in front of the academy just standing around talking.

When they got closer they saw Shikamaru, Choji and Ino all conversing. Naruto and Kiba decided to approach them.

"Hey guys. Seems a lot of kids are early on their first day." Kiba said as he looked around at all of the kids.

"Ya, most of them are really excited to become ninja but it's just so troublesome." Shikamaru said while he was laying on the ground staring at the clouds.

"Come on Shika, can you put aside your lazyness for just this once and take this seriously!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru snored as he seemed to fall asleep, as if he didn't even hear her. She fumed, about ready to punch him until they started to hear a commotion. They looked over and saw a bunch of girls grouped up and surrounding a boy who seemed really annoyed by it.

"Come on please Sasuke, just one. I'm sure you'll like it." One girl said. The most notable feature about her was her bubblegum pink hair.

"I already said no. Now out of my way Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked past them with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't understand anyone could like that guy, I mean what does he have that I don't?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Let's see, he doesn't smell like wet dog all of the time. He's way cuter. He's also smarter. Oh, and he's from a clan known to have powerful people, which guarantees him to be strong." Ino said listing them off with his fingers.

Kiba huffed and turned his back to her with his arms crossed.

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the doors to the academy. A moment later the doors opened as two academy instructors came out.

"Alright quiet down everyone. My name is Iruka umino and this is my assistant Mizuki. We will be your instructors these four years so make sure to remember us. Now follow us, we're going to show you where your homeroom is going to be." Iruka said as he and Mizuki started walking into the academy slowly followed by the students.

When they all finally arrived in the classroom they took a seat wherever and waited for their next instructions.

"Alright class today we won't be doing much, considering that it's your first day so right now we're just going to start with introductions. Starting with you. State your name likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Iruka said pointing at some random kid in the front.

Naruto zoned out as he didn't see the need to listen to their introductions. When he finally heard his name being called he got up and went to the front of the classroom as instructed by Mizuki.

"My name is Kazuya Mishima. I like training, learning new techniques, the Inuzukas, and a select few people in here. I dislike people who are too loud and who give up and don't take training seriously. My dreams for the future are none of your concern." Naruto said as he started to make his way back to his seat.

"Wait, when you said you like learning new techniques. Do you already know some?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Yes that Is what I was implying." Naruto said still walking to his seat.

"Well then perhaps a demonstration would be in order? We want to gauge how much ability you have." Mizuki said

Naruto stopped and sighed. He turned around and walked back down the stairs. "Alright fine, whatever floats your boat." Naruto said.

"Good now everyone we're going to take this outside in the academy's training field. I want everyone to follow Mizuki out." Iruka said as he used shunshin and disappeared.

When all of the kids made it out Mizuki stopped in a large circle in the middle of the field. "Alright Kazuya first we're going to test you on your ability to throw kunai and shuriken. Take these and hit the dummy on the bullseye with as many as you can." Mizuki said as he handed Naruto the tools.

Naruto took them and threw them all at the same time, hitting the bullseye with all of them.

Mizuki clapped. "Good job Kazuya. For someone your age that is an impressive feat. Now do you know any taijutsu styles? I'm going to test you on how good your are at close combat." Mizuki said as he made his way to one side of the circle.

Naruto smirked as he waited for Mizuki to start the spar. When he saw Mizuki nod, Naruto started to walk over to him. When he was about five feet away he donned his devil fist stance and waited for Mizuki to make his move.

"You want me to attack first? Alright but don't get mad at me if I hurt you." Mizuki said as he charged.

Naruto smirked as he watched Mizuki get closer. When he was in front of Naruto Mizuki went for a kick to his head with right leg. Naruto saw it coming and leaned back just enough for the leg to go past his face and then sweeped Mizuki's left leg from under him, making Mizuki fall to the ground. Naruto smirked at him as Mizuki got up, a bit angry that he didn't see it coming. He stared at his stance and saw so many openings but at the same time it seemed like it was impenetrable.

The rest stared at Naruto in surprise except for Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino since they knew Naruto was powerful. But to see it in person was still pretty awesome.

Naruto got ready as Mizuki charged at him again. Mizuki went for a punch to the face as Naruto swayed out of the way. Mizuki kept throwing a barrage of punches and kicks as fast as he possibly could, which to Naruto was at a snails pace.

Naruto started getting bored and decided to end it as he brought both of his arms out deflecting Mizuki's and punched him in the gut with a right straight, which made Mizuki hunch over, followed by an left uppercut. Naruto then elbowed Mizuki in the chest and hit him in the face with the back of his fist. As Mizuki was falling to the ground Naruto brought his left leg over and kicked him in the head, making him fly back a few feet. If Naruto wasn't holding back, there probably wouldn't be anything left of him.

Naruto looked at Mizuki's prone form on the ground and got out of his stance. "He's out. I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon. Any one know where Iruka is?" Naruto asked.

Before anyone could answer there was a poof of smoke and Iruka appeared with two medics. "Good job Kazuya. Your skill in taijutsu is better than that of a chunin and probably a few jounin. I don't even think we need to test ninjutsu. My only question is how are you not a ninja?" Iruka asked, confused on why he isn't already a jounin by now.

"Well let's just say I didn't have time." Naruto said.

Iruka stared at Naruto but dismissed it as it being part of his personality. "Alright everyone. Due to Mizuki's state I''m going to dismiss you. Tomorrow we'll begin a full day.

As the kids left, Naruto looked at Kiba. "Alright Kiba, let's go get something to eat. I don't very much know the village so how about you lead the way?"

Kiba nodded as he ran out of the academy followed by Naruto.

**Hokage Tower**

The Hokage and a group of jounin were grouped around a crystal ball that showed Kiba and Naruto running down the streets in Konoha.

"That is an interesting child. No doubt it that we have a prodigy on our hands." Sarutobi said.

"Indeed, though we must make sure that we have his loyalty. A kid that powerful will no doubt be a threat if he decides to go rouge." Danzo said as he was already thinking of the ways he could use Naruto for his own purposes.

"Yes, I agree. After the failure with Naruto, upon making him a weapon, this Kazuya will make an excellent replacement." Sarutobi said as he watched them.

"Don't you think it's a little extreme that your going to try and manipulate a six year old. I mean I get that your trying to protect the village but I can't say I agree with your methods." A silver-haired ANBU said.

"It is not your duty to state your opinions Kakashi. Besides, you're already being taken off ANBU to take on your own squad of genin and Kazuya will most likely graduate in a few days, if he accepts to take the exam early. So you will be his jounin sensei." Third said as he started smoking on his pipe.

Kakashi looked a the hokage with a small glare. "Yes Hokage_-sama."_ He said with a hint of venom as he turned his attention back to crystal ball.

**With Naruto and Kiba**

Naruto and Kiba were walking through the streets off to a dango stand that Kiba said was a good restaurant to eat at.

As he was walking, Naruto couldn't help but remember the days when he was tortured and beaten in these very streets. Now if any villager tries anything, though that is very unlikely for now, he won't hesitate to kill them.

He stopped his thoughts when he heard a commotion with his heightened hearing. It sounded like a struggle. He heard a woman's voice and more then one male voice. Naruto put two and two together and realized that a woman was being sexually assaulted.

He turned to Kiba. "Hold on Kiba you go on ahead, i'll catch up with you." Naruto said as he pinpointed the the location of the woman by feeling an overly-stressed power level.

He used instant transmission and ended up in an alley behind a man who had a kunai in his hands, cutting the woman's clothes off. The woman was unconscious so he concluded that they knocked her out. In total there were three men, all of them looking like jounins. He knew they were drunk because he could smell the alcohol from their breaths.

All of their backs were turned so Naruto grabbed the back of the man with the knife's vest and tossed him back into a trashcan.

The jounins, now noticing him, charged at Naruto not caring or maybe not realizing that Naruto was only six years old. They both went for a punch as Naruto ducked and they ended up punching the jounin that Naruto threw, making him stumble. Naruto punched both jounins in the stomach and kicked the jounin that was behind him, using enough strength to knock him out. He then grabbed both of the jounin's heads and hit them together knocking them out as well.

Naruto looked at his handy work and brought his attention to the woman. He walked over to her and undid her bindings. He saw that she had chakra supression seal on her back so she must be a ninja.

Naruto looked and saw that most of her clothes were gone because of the men. The only things noticeable about her were that she had purple hair and was pretty well endowed. Before he could respond a silver-haired ANBU popped out of no where.

"We know what happened Kazuya. I'll take care of the jounin, how about you take her home." Kakashi said as he whistled and two ANBU members popped out of no where and grabbed a body.

Naruto nodded as Kakashi gave him the directions to her house and vanished along with the other ANBU and the jounins. Naruto picked the woman up and flew in the air toward the direction that the silver-haired ANBU told him to go.

Once he arrived he picked the lock and brought her inside. The condition of her house was no different then when he was living in his apartment.

Naruto walked to where the bedroom was and laid the woman on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and left the room. He went into the kitchen and saw that there was a scarce amount of food. Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll labeled 'dinner'. He opened it and cut his finger, swiping the blood across the scroll.

Out popped a tray of various foods that looked like a feast. Naruto knew that woman doesn't eat as much as she should, like how Naruto used to be. Naruto then remembered that she was naked at the moment and did the same process with another scroll.

There was a poof of smoke but this time a red kimono appeared. Naruto grabbed the kimono and the tray then went into the bedroom

He found her sitting up and holding her head with one hand. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as she got startled and tried to reach for something but held her head in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. On the contrary I actually want to help. I used to live like this so seeing someone else having to live in these conditions kind of angers me." Naruto said as he walked over to the bed and set the tray on the bed. He also handed her the kimono and turned around.

"Go ahead and put it on. You wouldn't want to eat while you're naked would you?" Naruto said.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as she looked at the food suspiciously while putting on the kimono.

"Just someone who knows what it's like to be hated." Naruto said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, eat up. You wouldn't want to let the food go to waste do you?" Naruto said, motioning to the food tray.

She approached the food warily and picked up the chopsticks. She took one bite and looked like she fell in love. Then she started to attack the food like crazy.

Naruto smiled and got up, as he realized how much time he spent here and went to go find Kiba. He made his way out the door and left the lady to her food.

Just as he left, the woman stopped eating and just noticed that Naruto wasn't there. She got up and went into the kitchen to find that he wasn't there.

She sighed and headed back to her room to resume eating her food.

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Again, I am very sorry for it coming out so late. I also hope you will like the first chapter of the new story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
